Chance
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: Somewhere in her eyes, something sparked within in the young airbender. There, he saw someone he thought he knew. In kind the woman saw something of a similar nature in him.Mostly Platonic oneshot NOT an OC.


**_Chance_**

_She was sweet, intelligent, brave and beautiful woman, and somewhere in her eyes, something sparked within in the young airbender. There, he saw someone he thought he knew. In kind the woman saw something of a similar nature in him._

_I'm not sure when in the show it could take place, maybe Book 1? I wonder if you can guess who Aang is talking to? Just a short little piece._

_Aang is such a CHARMER. Even when he doesn't try. :P_

--

"Thank-you," he repeated in gratitude, smiling warmly at her. "You've been very kind to us."

She returned the smile in kind, "You are quite welcome young man."

For some reason, the fact she had called him 'young man' rather than 'Avatar' only helped to increase Aang's already stellar opinion of this woman. They'd come to stay at her inn for a few days once Appa had been feeling unusually tired and instead of giving special treatment, when they'd showed their rather meager funds she had said with a shrug of her shoulders that they could 'work it off'.

Sokka at first had not been happy at the idea of this and had ignored his sisters attempts to sush him:

"Um, lady we're travelling with the AVATAR." he said putting an arm around Aang and producing what he hoped was a winning smile.

Aang had allowed a slight flicker of annoyance cross his face at this. What was he, just some ticket to free stuff? A part of him suspected however that this trace off annoyance had not gone unnoticed, because while the woman had replied rather pointedly:

"Then I'm guessing, being both the Avatar and his entourage, you will not be opposed or unable to preform some chores in return." She all the same had smiled at Aang giving him a knowing look, as Sokka had grumbled and sulked a little, his less than subtle hint it appeared not achieving the desired result.

Aang had somehow suspected that she'd talk to and be with Katara more, but for some reason, she'd decided that she preferred to set Aang with tasks with her. While Aang had had a lot of fun with Katara simply washing the dishes (filled with laughter over suds and mini-water bending fights, to which the innkeeper had chuckled over, scolding them slightly, but it being clear she didn't mind that much), he had also been set with tasks such as helping her cook, setting Katara with some other chore, much to his surprise.

She had been baking, and while Aang had felt a short wave of nostalgia and had swallowed a little, she had somehow made it easier and placed a hand on his shoulder:

"Come on now child, don't just stand there! Lots to do!"

They had chattered about every day things, some of the interesting visitors that day as well as some of the patrons to her small bar. They had laughed and talked about simple every day things, and although it sounded rediculous, Aang was having the time of his life in the inn. It seemed, around this woman, he didn't feel like the Avatar, but simply Aang. Even some of the patrons had got used to this idea. It was like being a normal kid again in some ways. This woman made him feel like her own long lost nephew, and though Sokka wouldn't admit it, he could tell he liked her too, and perhaps even had a small crush on her, which Aang had giggled with Katara over due to his many failed attempts at flirting. Katara had simply said to her brother:

"Give it up Sokka, she's clearly all over Aang. Not hard to see why!"

At this Aang had blushed as Sokka had stormed off in a huff in order to muck out the stables.

He was sad to leave. But they had to. The bad weather had finally subsided and Appa felt better, and they couldn't stay in one place long anyway. He'd learned this the hard way from Kyoshi Island.

It was only a matter of time before Zuko probably caught wind of where they were. Perhaps he should make a delibrate big appearance as far away as possible from this place. The idea of the Fire Prince coming here and causing a similar amount of damage made him feel sick to his stomach.

"You look troubled my young man." she said as he thought this.

"Oh I'm just a bit worried that something will happen to you." he said honestly and looked surprised himself. There was something about this woman which made you want to bare your soul. The woman had laughed:

"Oh, it is sweet of you to care for me. But I've been here for years, built this inn from nothing. I could do it again too, even at my advanced age..."

"Advanced age?"

"A charming young man too." she smiled pleasently at his tone of disbelief. "I am not as young as I used to be."

"Oh come on, you're beautiful. Sokka likes you. Hey, I'd have you. "

She laughed harder: "I am old enough to be your mother."

"Don't lie to me." Aang said enjoying this a little more than he perhaps should have, and the woman sushed him:

"Put DOWN those eyebrows, Aang you shall be the death of me." And Aang laughed in return before stopping rather quickly and saying quite flatly:

"I hope not. You could get in trouble for letting us stay here. Being the Avatar... isn't always a good thing."

"Ah, so much responsibility on very young shoulders." she said in pity, "So unfair that the failures of man have been passed onto a BOY." At this her nostrils flared and at the last word her tone unusually sharp, and Aang looked to her in surprise, but the angry expression soon died and her features softened.

"No. It's MY fault." Aang protested. "I made mistakes and my absence was because I-"

"You're allowed to make mistakes, you are young. We all do, even as we get older in fact. I have myself." she simply stated, "You are too young." she said sadly. "And if I had my way this war would end without your help. But such as it is I'm afraid, and I can tell you will not step by and do nothing, no matter my own wishes. But know this: This war is not your fault child, no matter WHAT happened to cause you to disappear. Just because the Avatar was absent did not give people license to let what happened happen. The blame is not fully yours and never will be."

For a moment, she seemed regal, not simply an innkeeper or a wonderfully warm woman but something more than that, there was something more in those golden eyes. Defiance, rebellion, strength. Her word was law. For a moment, in those eyes, Aang thought he saw someone he knew, but rather like that someone in his very early childhood, he couldn't quite place where he had seen them.

This woman had a past, a past Aang wished to touch upon. Something he felt like he needed to know, and though he still felt that the war was his responsibility, he appreciated her for trying all the same.

But it was also time to go. He could hear Sokka's yells, destroying the moment they gazed at each other entirely.

"Thank-you." he simply repeated with a slightly sad smile.

"You remind me of my son a little," the woman admitted, "Or at least a little of how he used to be. I hope he will come home to me one day too, or that I will find him."

"Is he in the war?" Aang asked sadly. So many families torn apart.

"You could say that." she said sounding distant. "But Aang before you go, just remember to keep your compassion even for those you may come up against, for it will take your far no matter what happens and also _never_ forget who you are. You're not just the Avatar, you are also Aang. I'm afraid my son might have forgot himself despite telling him the same thing the last time I saw him."

"I'm sure he'll remember in time." Aang said in reasurrance.

"Perhaps. Perhaps he just needs a good friend to remind him of that, or his Uncle might finally help him. More than my husband ever could." she shrugged, "We'll see."

Aang really wanted to stay, he'd only really just started to get to know this woman and he felt intrigued by who this son might be, and wondered if he could help, but Sokka's shouts were getting more and more impatient.

"Goodbye. And good luck. I hope you see your son again."

"Good luck to you too Aang. And remember what I said."

"I won't forget you. I promise. Somehow I'll get your son back to you."

But he had had to run before he'd even got the son's name the rumours (which he would much later find were false to his relief) of nearby Fire Nation soldiers reaching his ears in panic, yet he somehow suspected she would not have told him anyway.

But he didn't forget her. And he did keep his promise. Only weeks after the war, when he recalled this moment he also recalled her appearance and took a chance, even though the name she'd had had been different to the one he now heard. It was a chance he did not regret.

It had still been a little embarrassing when the son in question, although first overjoyed since questioning his father had come to nothing, had discovered both he and Sokka had technically flirted with her of course.

--

_Can you guess who the woman is? I hope so._


End file.
